


Season of mists and mellow fruitfulness

by Sqigglemonkey



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Eyes, Fluff, M/M, PSL, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sweaters, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqigglemonkey/pseuds/Sqigglemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jean falls in love with the Fall, thanks to Jeremy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season of mists and mellow fruitfulness

Jean had not always liked the Fall. In Marseilles, the sea water in the air had made the falling leaves wet and slippery. There weren’t many trees on the Edgar Allen campus, and few of them shed their leaves in the Fall: Jean’s attention being on the sky when he had the opportunity to leave the Nest, mainly for classes and away games. Now that he was with the Trojans he could observe the changing of the seasons, and all the pleasures and pain that came with them.

As Summer turned into Fall the weather started to cool, and Jeremy brought out his sweaters, in their plethora of colours. Jean would never buy his own sweaters but he was more than happy to wear the ones that Jeremy laid on his bed or pulled on over his head. Jean’s favourites were the ones that were Trojans colours or pastel, but each was soft and smelled like Jeremy. It was a Saturday in the middle of October that Jean realised he had fallen in love with the Fall.

Jeremy had been watching TV all morning. He had finished all the work for his classes during his free slots, and as such had the weekend available. Jean was lying on the floor in front of the couch, headphones on, finishing off work for his classes. When he finished he rolled over and watched Jeremy. His boyfriend was so beautiful, sharp lines and soft features, all moulded together with kindness and compassion, authoritative and dependable.

Jeremy glanced down at Jean during a break in the programme, smiling gently as he did so. Jean removed an earphone and raised an eyebrow, “what are you looking at?”

“I think you mean ‘who’. I’m looking at you,” Jeremy paused, contemplating. “My gorgeous boyfriend.”

“Shut up, you idiot,” Jean snapped back, a gentle snap, full of affection, flopping onto his back and playing with the hem of his – Jeremy’s – sweater.

Jeremy grinned, his huge toothy grin that Jean loved, the one that lit up Jeremy’s face, “Hey, do you want to get Pumpkin Spice Lattes and sit on a park bench? The ground will be covered in Fall leaves. It’s really pretty.”

Jean snorted. “I don’t really like either of those, but I’ll come with if you want to go.”

Jeremy almost leaped off the couch, practically skipping as he grabbed their shoes from the rack, and his wallet and keys from the table by the door. Jean tucked his hands into his jean pockets and stood in one fluid motion, joining Jeremy in putting his shoes on, and collectively deciding that while it was cold enough for sweaters it was still too warm for jackets.

The Starbucks closest to their apartment was one that they frequented often, walking the couple blocks and returning the longer way round, passing through the park. The baristas all knew their faces, and the majority knew their names too, being either Exy fans or having served them so many times – they loved it when Jeremy and Jean came in, beautiful boyfriends with charming smiles and laughs.

A hail of ‘hellos’ and ‘hi’ welcomed Jeremy and Jean when they entered the coffee shop, falling easily into casual conversation as their order was taken – a Pumpkin Spice Latte for Jeremy, and a Hazelnut Latte for Jean. Goodbyes were exchanged and the two men left, hands warming against their coffee cups, the smell of Pumpkin Spice and Hazelnut surrounding them.

The park looked absolutely beautiful, even more so than usual. It was stunning. The trees were steadily losing their leaves, coating the grass and paths with shades of red, gold and orange. The crunch underfoot was a relaxing one, the sound of someone safe beside him was comforting to Jean, something Jeremy picked up on, and reached out to take his hand, grinning at the loving glance Jean sent him.

Jeremy guided them over to the bench in the middle of the park, sitting sideways and crossing his legs, Jean choosing to sit facing him and resting his legs on Jeremy’s, their coffees placed in the small gaps between them, their hands clasped. They sat in a calm silence, observing the peace that the empty park brought them.

Jeremy watched Jean for a while, until the other man noticed, his face flushing with both cold and embarrassment, a little smile gracing his features. Jeremy giggled and leaned forward to capture Jean’s lips in a gentle kiss...then another...and another, until Jean’s face broke into a wide grin and Jeremy peppered kisses all over his face. Jean broke the onslaught by leaning back slightly, gazing at Jeremy.

The golds, reds and oranges seemed to form a halo of light around Jeremy, and Jean was taken aback by the beauty, drawn to looking in his boyfriend’s eyes. Jeremy’s eyes were a light brown, with flecks and speckles of darker shades and golds, perfectly framed by the light dusting of freckles adorning his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

In the Fall light, with the colours and peace surrounding them, Jean realised that he loved the Fall. The calm the season brought with it felt like drowning in Jeremy’s eyes. It felt like home.


End file.
